


His soul

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Why Merlin fell in love with Arthur





	His soul

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Whatever the people in Camelot may think, Merlin didn’t fall in love with Arthur because of his position as a Crown Prince.

  


Whatever Gwen may believe Merlin didn’t fell for Arthur’s bravery.

  


Whatever Gwaine may say in the tavern, Merlin didn’t liked Arthur because of his good looks. Not even his blue eyes or his peachy ass.

  


Whatever Kilgharrah may want to believe, Merlin didn’t choose Arthur because of their shared destiny.

  


No. What made Merlin fell in love with Arthur was what he saw in his the Prince’s eyes one day. 

  


They were going through the lower town to inspect the grains reserves for the winter. As they turned into a narrower street, children came running and shouting, probably playing some game or another. One of the little girls didn’t manage to avoid them and ploughed into Arthur and fell. Immediately she began to cry. Arthur kneeled next to her and gently moved her to assess her bruises. It was only scraped knees.

  


The way Arthur was talking to her, softly reassuring her, pressing on her knees to alleviate the pain.The way he looked at her, his eyes full of tenderness and care. The way he took a flower from a nearby pot to put in the little girl hair before kissing her head. 

  


That was what irremediably made Merlin fall in love with him.


End file.
